


Honey, You Can Have Me However Which Way You Want

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy knows he's going to feel this for days and the thought brings a dark coil of pleasure that blooms like wildfire under his skin. It'll be the secret knowledge that he will carry that Harry Hart is the only man he will ever belong to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, You Can Have Me However Which Way You Want

The wallpaper is smooth under his palms, yet coarse against the bare skin of his chest. It's the pattern of someone's Nan's pot of flowers and Eggsy suppresses a keening whimper when Harry angles his hips _right the fuck_ _there_...

They're barely undressed. Eggsy thinks he has probably ruined his tailored slacks beyond salvation and rumpled the fronts of Harry's coat enough that it would cause a raised eyebrow or two when they send it in to their preferred cleaners. As it were, Harry's still fully dressed with only an errant curl falling across his forehead, while Eggsy's naked saved for his white dress shirt and socks. The air of the room is cool against his perspiration slick skin. Eggsy wishes they could take this to the nearby bed already.

He says as much between panting onto the wallpaper flowers. Harry chuckles darkly, reaching around his waist to take his erection into hand.  

"Does my pretty boy want to be fucked on the bed that badly?" He croons against the shell of Eggsy's ear.

Eggsy swallows, clenching his arse hole tight around Harry. "I'll ride you for it."

He feels Harry's hand tighten around his cock, heartbeating a thousand hoofbeats before he feels Harry pull him up against his chest. The relief the respite the action brings to his feet makes him buckle a little, only to be caught by Harry's arms around him.

"You're already riding me without it being used as a bargaining chip."

"Please? Eggsy begs, arching his spine. Harry brings his lips to the side of Eggsy's face, nibbling and humming against his jawline.

"I'm quite content to just fuck you like this." Harry murmurs.

Eggsy smirks because he knows that tone. It's the one that tells him that Harry's about to give him anything and everything he asks of him.

"But you'll agree with me that the bed is better for your old man back?"

That gets his arse a pinch for his cheek. "This old man is still the one that you come home to." Harry smooths the heel of his palm over the pinch mark he has left behind.

Eggsy reaches back, grasping at Harry's waist. Tilting his head, he seeks Harry's lips. Sighing happily as he says into the kiss, " _My_ old man."

Harry turns their bodies, pushing him forth onto the covers. Nudging Eggsy's right leg till he has it in place on the bed , effectively spreading Eggsy's legs wider. The dulled edges of a burn spreads slow in his groin. Eggsy knows he's going to feel this for days and the thought brings a dark coil of pleasure that blooms like wildfire under his skin. It'll be the secret knowledge that he will carry that Harry Hart is the only man he will ever belong to.

Eggsy feels the blunt pressure of Harry reinserting himself into him. He digs his fingers into the fabric underneath him, gasping as Harry thrusts in in hard rapid jabs. Not long now.

"I'm close." Harry says, and it is the tenderest of voices. Eggsy brings their hands together, drawing them close to his lips.

"Come inside me?" He asks, closing his eyes, afraid.

Harry slows down just a fraction in his movements, hisps stuttering. "We've never done that before. Are you sure?"

Eggsy looks back up then. Smiling shyly at the look of utter amazement and wonder he finds there, "I'm sure."

Harry drapes his body over Eggsy's. Digging his hand between the covers and Eggsy's hips, he grasps Eggsy's erection once more. Hips now moving faster, harder, the position affording him more leverage to reach in deeper, further. Harry comes and it is with digging the blunt of his nails into the soft skin of Egggsy's hips.

The feeling of being filled is a strange new thing. Eggsy can't quite decide whether he likes it just yet, but the feelings of wet heat pooling at the base of his spine sends sparks of arousal up and down his bones, and it is like this that he comes, gasping and keening helplessly pinned under Harry's body weight. He blacks out for a moment, only coming to when he feels gentle hands coaxing him under the covers.

"Nggh." He says. Harry smiles, wiping him down with a warm terry cloth. Through pleasure hazed eyes, he watches as Harry undresses himself, draping each and every article of clothing with care over the back of a chair.

"Did this old man break you?" Harry asks conversationally, slipping under the covers next to him. Eggsy harumphs, burying his nose into the jut of Harry's collarbone.

"Shut up." He slurs, accent thick with sleep and afterglow.

Harry chuckles, wrapping his arms around him once more. "Sleep. I'll wake you up if Merlin calls."


End file.
